


Sudden Stop

by camshaft22



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crash Landing, Cuddling & Snuggling, If You Squint - Freeform, Injury, Multi, OT4, X-Wing(s), rebellion era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: Hobbie crashes (again) and he is very lucky indeed.





	Sudden Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars. I am not claiming to own Star Wars and frankly the one thing I do own is my car. Which is pretty sweet. 
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing, astonishing Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)

~During the Rebellion~

“I’m coming in hot!” Hobbie announced over the comms as they dropped from hyperspace and entered atmosphere. “Kriffing Imps knocked out my stabilizer, my S-foils are breaking as I speak, and I’m pretty sure it’s not going to be smooth.” Punctuating his statement, his snubfighter's strike foils cracked loudly with the force of his speed. 

“There’s a clearing five klicks from the base. Aim there, Four, and we’ll get a med team and personnel there to meet you. Eject if you’re able,” one of the communication techs responded. 

“My ejector system malfunctioned after taking extensive fire. My R2 unit tried to fix it but it’ll need replaced. Otherwise I would’ve already gotten clear.”

“I’ll follow, Base,” Wedge spoke up. Hobbie let out a breath.

“Roger that, Rogue Lead. Four, we’ve transmitted a course correction. May the Force be with you.”

Hobbie scoffed. Well, he sure hoped as much. “Thanks, Base.” he said, dry as sand even over the comms. “Crash, input course correction and hopefully we’ll both make it clear.” His R2, Crash, beeped dejectedly as Hobbie’s course updated and he adjusted. 

“Hey Four, try not to break anything,” Wes joked over a private channel.

“Well, damn, if I knew that going in…”

Hobbie was rewarded with Wes’s laugh as he started descending and decreasing speed.

He heard a loud snap as he lost one of his S-foils. The cockpit shuddered and Hobbie’s grip tightened on the controls. There was a pop behind him and then silence. “Crash? Did my comm just go?”

_YES. WILL ATTEMPT TO FIX._

“Don’t bother, Crash. They’ll fix it and we’ve got Wedge following.” As he mentioned the name, Hobbie glanced over and saw Wedge's X-wing out of the corner of his eye. Hobbie motioned to his ear and shook his head, then returned to work on controlling his ship. At least they’d know why he wasn’t responding. Wedge fell back into position as his wing, going high as more of Hobbie’s fighter broke into pieces and launched backward towards him. Hobbie grunted, hands on the controls as he dropped faster and his fighter shook harder. A tendril of fear filled his chest as he worked to control his fighter. “Crash, transmit data as we go down if you’re not already.” Hobbie got a whistle in reply as the ship swooped closer and closer to the ground. He fired his repulsors at full strength, working on slowing down so he didn’t shred the cockpit. More pieces of his ship broke off as the shaking intensified to the point that Hobbie couldn’t see straight. Just as he hit the ground, he pulled up with a hard yank to mitigate the damage. Instead of just crashing, his ship started sliding across the ground, rattling his whole body; the window shattered and he felt debris cut his face. With a hard jerk, the fighter stopped. Hobbie's head snapped back and everything went dark.

~*~

Hobbie awoke slowly, finding himself prone and overly warm, soft pressure against his left side. It took a minute before he realized he was lying in a bed. Must not have been too terrible then. He wasn’t still in a bacta bath. His prosthetic limbs were missing -- that wasn’t promising -- but so far, he was safe, he was warm, and it didn’t feel or smell like he was even in medical. Hobbie decided to worry about the minutiae later. He exhaled, his eyes opening as he glanced around, noticing Wes curled up to his left side with his face buried in Hobbie's side, Tycho beyond Wes, and Wedge sleeping on Hobbie’s right side. They all looked exhausted. He smiled briefly, glad to see this. Hobbie sighed softly as three pairs of eyes opened to look at him. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Wes gave him a worried look as Tycho smiled and Wedge watched him. Hobbie felt a little caught.

“I’m glad you’re ok. What do you remember?” Tycho asked. Hobbie wondered if there had been a scuffle to see who spoke first.

“Everything pretty much. I crashed, Wedge was with me. My comm went out so I couldn't communicate and I’m pretty sure I blacked out after hitting my head.”

“You got cut up a little on your face," Wedge said, leaning on his elbow as he traced a finger against his own cheek to show where the injury was. "The bacta bandages will take care of most of it, but you might have a scab for a little bit on your cheek. The medics seem to think you managed not to get a concussion, but we’re supposed to watch for any signs of one. Do you feel headachey? Sick? Weirder than the norm?”

“Huh. No. At least not that I’ve noticed. I’m not even that sore.”

“Yeah, the crash crib worked pretty well. You don’t even have any bruising. We went ahead and took off your limbs as a precaution. Crash ran a diagnostic on them and they’re within the parameters that you have set. Although you may want to put them on and see,” Wedge continued. 

Hobbie nodded and nudged Wes with his stump. “What’s the look for?” 

Wes moved and put his head on Hobbie’s chest. Hobbie reached over and threaded his right hand through Wes' mess of curls. “Hobbs… I’m pretty sure you already know.”

Hobbie exhaled. “Yeah. I do. I’ve got the best and worst luck when it comes to battles. Thank you. For caring about me,” he told them, but tugged a bit on Wes’s hair to show his affection. “Wanna sleep a bit more?” 

Wedge smiled and lay down next to him, and Tycho pulled the covers up over all four of them. Hobbie might have the worst and best luck in battle, but he had had very good luck in finding his partners.


End file.
